Together Forever
by Sparklewolf
Summary: Not Finished very rushed. i may do this out one day shrugs
1. Together Forever

*Kiss*

*Together Forever*

**Ash, misty and Brock have just left via town, after helping find a lost pokemon (umbreon) and return it to the rightful owner. Brock was sad to leave Kelly, the beautiful girl he met who was also the owner of umbreon. Now they're on their way to turquoise city so ash can compete for his next badge; the zircon badge. Will he win?**

** **

**Brock: well, we should be at turquoise city in…a day.**

**Ash: a day…oh man.**

**Misty: come on togepi (covers eyes with hands, then removes them) boo.**

**Togepi: (happily) toge, toge **

***Splash* a raindrop fell on misty's face. Misty: huh (looks up) its raining.**

**Brock: we better get some shelter**

**Ash: but where…there's not another town for miles.**

**Misty: and I don't think we'll see a pokemon centre around here.**

**Brock: lets try and find a place; so we can stay dry. They all ran through the forest, passing bugs. Misty: aaaaaaaahhhhh screamed misty as she held on to ash's back "keep me away from them, they're disgusting".**

**Ash: come on misty we gotta get goin, or else we'll catch a cold.**

**They all went on running and passed another scene; this time they passed a clear blue pond full of water pokemon *music starts playing* **

_Every challenge along the way_

_With courage I will face, I will battle every day _

_To claim my rightful place_

_ _

_Come with me the time is right _

_There's no better team _

Arm and arm we'll win the fight 

_It's always been our dream_

_Pokemon gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em All pokemon_****

**An hour later…**

**Misty: ash are we lost again Pikachu: pikapika (gets ready to use his thundershock) **

**Ash: heheh *sweatdrops*…were… other side on a different log they were eating soup and doughnuts Brock made oh and pikachu and togepi were munching tasty doughnuts at the side of the fire. Ash: these are great… munch… Brock. Misty: not lost…exactly. **

**Brock (sarcastically): no were not lost…_exactly_. **

**Misty: what do you mean exactly**

**Ash: It means…heh *hangs head low* …were lost**

**Misty: oh that means we have to camp out again and in pouring rain **

**They set up camp; ash and misty sat next to each other on log in front of the fire while Brock sat on the other side. "Brock these are nice".**

**Brock: thanks. After they finished their dinner, togepi and pikachu cuddled up to misty and fell asleep, ash was just about to get into his sleeping bag **

**Ash: I'm going to sleep, good night misty, Brock.**

**Misty: good night ash…****sweet dreams (Misty singing)**

_ _

_I love you…_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling_

_But I don't know how to start_

_I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart_

_Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that_

_I love you_

_ _

_Why? Why, do you turn away_

_It must be your afraid like me _

_I try but I can't pretend that I don't feel for you _

_The way I do, can't you see?_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling_

_And to say that, I love you_

_ _

(Gives ash a small kiss on his cheek, she goes back to her sleeping bag, but inside ash's sleeping bag, pikachu hears all.) Pikachu (shocked, eyes wide): pikaachu

** **

** **

******To be continued… Waterfallvia :) **

** **

****


	2. Somewhere Someday

Disclaimer: don't own pokemon

**Disclaimer: don't own pokemon**

**Thanx 4 reviewing me last fics.Esp: Mewberries**

** **

** **

***Together Forever~**

** **

** **

**The sun is up and shining down on our hero's, today will be a different day for who knows what surprises await them!**

** **

**"New badge here I come!" Ash, Misty and Brock are walking down a narrow road on their way to cherry Ville, Ash is looking for a new badge to enter the johto league but he, Brock and Misty decide to take a little rest.**

**"Oh my feet are killing me" "Misty do you always have to complain" Brock: (sweatdrops, to himself and pikachu) here they go again… "(Nodding in agreement) Pi chu" "…err guys why don't we a little rest over there see!". After having some sandwiches and pokemon food Brock made they then set off.**

**On the way…**

**"Hey kid can I have a battle, three on three?"**

**"Err you mean me" "yeah you, you look weak enough for me to beat!" "WEAK I'M NOT WEAK!" Misty giggled a bit at hearing this "Grr…" (Ash thinking) **_why can't she be on my side for once? _**"Okay I accept"**

** **

Go Go 

_I got 2b the one the only one who_

_Can withstand the test and b the best n'_

_I got to strive keep up the drive_

_Be a master_

_It takes certain kind of skill _

_And I won't stop until_

_150 pokemon are mine_

_I must define the art of capture (all of pokemon)_

_ _

_2B a master…pokemon master I will be _

_Writin' a brand new chapter _

_Pokeball go…go…(all the children sing)_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na _

_Pokeball go…go_

_2B a master…pokemon master I will be _

_Writin' a brand new chapter_

_Pokeball go…go…pokeball go_

_ _

**"Ha! Who's the weak one now?"**

**"But I…oh pineco return" "Shows what you get from calling me weak!"**

**The boy runs off in the opposite direction.**

**"That was weird," said Brock**

******************************************

**Later, in the deep dark woods we see Ash and Pikachu sitting next to a small, clear sparkling lake…**

"Pikachu, how do you know if…you know…like someone?"

**"PI ka chuchu pik"(you mean you gotta crush on someone)**

**"Well, maybe!" "(Whispers to himself) Pika pi pika"(speaking of crushes) **

**"(Out loud to Ash) Pi pi pi _pi chu"_ (Ash I know someone who _loves you)_"Really! Who?" " Pi kac…" (Its Mi…) just as pikachu was about to tell Ash, Brock then shouted to them "Dinners ready!"**

**That night… "Yawn…night guys" "(Both Brock+ Misty) Night". This time it was Ash's time to spill it, out into the warm, breezy and starry night…**

** **

The clouds above you Start to pour, and all of your doubts 

Breaks like a storm, and you don't know 

Who you are anymore

Let me help you find what you've been 

Searching for…

(Somewhere)

Somewhere there's a feelin' 

_(Somewhere)_

_You connect let your soul run free_

_(Someday)_

_Someday let me the given_

_And let me bring you peace_

_(Somewhere)_

Somewhere there's a breakin' weather **a/n (****?)**

(Somewhere)

Where your heart and spirit go free

(Someday)

Someday it'll be for the better, that I just bring you peace

Girl I know you, they know in tears

The weight on your shoulder, but ya can't fool me

I know that you're tired, standing so tall

Let me be the one

To catch you when you fall

(Somewhere)

Somewhere there's a feelin' river

You can let your soul run free

(Someday)

Someday let me be the giver

Let me bring you peace, baby

Let me bring you joy

Let me bring you peace

Save these tears that you cry

Trust them to me

Let me give heart, Let me give you hope

Just love me the way I love you…

"Love me the way I love you…Misty" he fell into a deep sleep, and as for pikachu who was listening, well lets just say his face looked like he had a plan to get them 2gether or because he couldn't believe Ash and Misty loved each other.

** **

To be continued 

**Don't know if its okay cause I just rushed it in 30 minuets, thanks again for the reviews. Farewell ****Waterfallvia :)******

_ _

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

**. E**


End file.
